


Electric Love

by maggieisalarrie (ls2k14)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, TikTok, this is the result of my watching the electric love trend on tiktok way too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls2k14/pseuds/maggieisalarrie
Summary: Sparks and fireworks and butterflies and sunshine don’t have anything on what he feels when they kiss. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. The descriptions he’s heard and read throughout his life don’t do this justice. He’s been kissed before, but it’s never been like this. He understands now why everyone sings and writes and creates constantly to try to capture just a fraction of how this feels. It’s like opening a portal to another dimension, a whole new universe, where he doesn’t understand the language and his current vocabulary isn’t expansive enough to be able to even begin describing what he feels.ORLouis doesn’t have TikTok so Harry thinks it’s safe to try the "lightning in a bottle" trend with him to show him how he feels.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Electric Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louisfth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisfth/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for softlouve/Louisfth as part of the Secret Larry Valentine project! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

Harry sets up his phone and turns to face Louis, sitting on the couch with his face buried in his phone, doing his best to pretend he’s invisible. 

“Alright, Lou. Let’s go.” 

Louis’s head hits the back of the couch with a dull thud and he sighs dramatically. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because it’s fun! Tons of people have done it and I want to try, too.” With an almost-shy smile and a deep breath he hopes isn’t too visible, he strides over with more determination than he really feels and grabs Louis by the wrist to start yanking him into frame. “You promised you’d do it with me.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Louis grumbles as he drags his feet and makes a show of his aversion to being on camera. “I hate TikTok.” 

“I know, but you don’t hate me so come on.” 

Once they’re standing in the shot, Harry’s nerves multiply. He’s second guessing this whole thing now. As much as he’s loved seeing people from all over the world do this challenge, it’s a completely different experience to be the one doing it. 

It turns out that the weeks he spent trying to convince Louis to do a TikTok “dance” with him was the easy part of all of this, even though that itself had felt like pulling teeth. Louis hates TikTok. As in, he hates it more than he hates avocados, and he has made his opinions on that very clear to everyone who so much as goes anywhere near an avocado. So Harry considers it a major win and a huge life accomplishment to somehow get Louis to agree to be in a TikTok video with him. 

But the only reason he even thought this whole shenanigan was doable is  _ because _ Louis hates TikTok, because Louis doesn’t use the app and he certainly doesn’t have an account or watch videos posted elsewhere from TikTok, so he has no knowledge of any of the trends or fads or challenges that happen on the internet because of TikTok. It’s the perfect opportunity to show Louis how he feels.

Harry feels his face flush with nerves and embarrassment as he starts the song and hits record, so he shakes out his arms and legs, hoping it looks like he’s getting ready to show Louis the dance. With his thoughts racing, he wonders if he should just quit while he’s ahead and tell Louis how he feels like a normal person. 

He knows Louis will let him down easy, that they’re too good of friends to let Harry’s feelings come between them, but it’s not every day you tell your best friend you’re in love with them. And that you have been for years now. It’s also not every day that your best friend realizes that keeping your feelings hidden from them has been the only secret you’ve ever been able to keep from them. And Louis also hates secrets between friends. So to sum up, Harry’s really nervous, okay? 

The song floats through the room, pulling Harry back to the present. Like a splash of cold water to the face, the realization that time is running out hits him hard. He sways to the music, and starts throwing random moves like he’s seen on some videos. In the phone’s screen, he sees Louis just standing next to him blankly, looking wholly unimpressed. 

He inches closer to him, looking between him and the phone, the song building as it progresses to the chorus. Louis stares at him and rolls his eyes, but Harry knows it’s fondly exasperated and not annoyed or judgmental. Louis allows him to take his hands and pull him closer still so there’s only a few inches between them as the song moves into the few lines Harry’s had memorized for months now. The familiar notes fill the air and Harry thinks, this is it. 

He quickly pulls Louis in to close the distance, barely having the time to see the surprised look on his face as he tries to catch his balance to not knock into him before the space between them disappears. He keeps his eyes focused on Louis’s lips, terrified of missing his mark, and decides,  _ fuck it _ , and leans in the rest of the way. 

Sparks and fireworks and butterflies and sunshine don’t have anything on what he feels when they kiss. It’s unlike anything he’s ever felt before. The descriptions he’s heard and read throughout his life don’t do this justice. He’s been kissed before, but it’s never been like this. He understands now why everyone sings and writes and creates constantly to try to capture just a fraction of how this feels. It’s like opening a portal to another dimension, a whole new universe, where he doesn’t understand the language and his current vocabulary isn’t expansive enough to be able to even begin describing what he feels. 

The song keeps playing, and he feels a hand on his chest, and the world comes rushing back to him. He freezes, then jerks back, feeling his face bloom in deep red, his skin prickling in a nervous sweat. He doesn’t dare look at Louis yet, can’t stand thinking about what his face might look like. He turns his back to him and covers his face with his hands as he tries to steady his breathing and work up the courage to face his best friend, the love of his life, his person. 

“Harry.” 

The gentle sound of his voice sends shivers up his spine. It makes his hair stand on end and goosebumps break out over his arms even though he’s never felt more warm. 

Soft fingers wrap around his bicep, taking him by surprise and making him flinch. He takes a shuddering breath in to try to calm himself and feels the fingers drag themselves down his arm and work back up to his hand that’s still hiding his face. 

“Haz, turn around. Please,” Louis adds the last word and it’s like a key sliding into a lock; he’s powerless to stop himself from trying to make him happy. Louis pulls his hands away from his face, finally having enough and deciding to do things himself. He keeps his gaze pointed to the floor until Louis huffs and taps under his chin twice to get him to lift it up and meet his eyes. “Wanna tell me why you kissed me?” 

“Not really, no.” Louis laughs loudly and Harry can’t help but smile back.

“I think you do, love. Or I think you  _ should _ , at least.” His face is open, calm and happy and maybe a little confused, but just lovely. 

“You’re lovely.” Louis lifts a brow and smiles wider, but doesn’t open his mouth to say anything else. Harry sighs, long and drawn out until his lungs start to burn a little from being emptied and strained. “Fine. I… Like, you mean so much to me, Lou.” He feels fingers squeeze around his own and realizes Louis hasn’t let go of his hands just yet, so things must not be too horrible, and continues. “You’re my best friend but you’re also, like… I can’t imagine not having you in my life.” 

A few beats pass between them, words flying around and wrapping around each other in his mind as he tries to remember what he rehearsed, what he planned to say, what’s been on his mind for years. 

“Harry, just say it.” He looks into those insanely blue eyes and everything starts to slowly melt away again. 

“I love you.” He says it like it is, like a fact, a general rule of life. It’s simple and easy and yet so complex and complicated. It’s a plea for understanding, a wish for things to not change for the worse but only for the better. It’s something they’ve said to each other for as long as he can remember but it’s also new and scary and exciting. 

In the next second, their lips are connected again, Louis smiling into the kiss and squeezing his hands in a flash before he drops them to wrap around his shoulders and hold him close. Harry can hardly breathe, the sparks and fireworks and butterflies and sunshine coming back in full force, filling him up from his toes to his belly to his chest, finally buzzing around in his head and making things feel wonderfully otherworldly again. It’s cotton candy and swimming in the sun-warm lake water and laughing in the passenger seat as they drive around as the sun sets in the middle of summer. It’s different and it’s incredible and it’s  _ them _ . 

“I love you, too.” Louis says it like a promise. 


End file.
